malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Nara
|occupation = Hood acolyte}}Nara,Although this lone survivor appeared in Dancer's Lament, Esslemont did not actually provide her name — "Nara" — until the Dramatis Personae of Deadhouse Landing. before the foundation of the Malazan Empire, was a young girl who was the lone survivor of a caravan travelling on the Trunk Road of Quon Tali. This caravan had been attacked and its people massacred by the man-beast, Ryllandaras, while two days west of Li Heng. Fortunately for Nara, a young Dassem Ultor — who was present — fought and drove off Ryllandaras so that Dassem could take the young survivor into his care.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 1, US HC p.11-14 In Dancer's Lament In Li Heng, Dassem — as Hood's Mortal Sword — instituted the cult of Hood in an abandoned mausoleum where he provided food and shelter for Nara. Like her protector, Nara apparently had Dal Honese blood as she was "mahogany dark" with "wild kinky hair".Dancer's Lament, Chapter 2, US HC p.41-42Dancer's Lament, Chapter 21, US HC p.386 When Dassem was asked by the assassin, Dorin, if Nara was 'his', Dassem told Dorin that she was his "ward" and that she was safe with him as Dassem had sworn that no harm would come to her.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 7, US HC p.132-133 On occasion — to insure Nara's safety — Dassem had her stay with adherents of Hood who were camped near the repurposed mausoleum.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 17, US HC p.319 As time passed, Nara began to help Dassem with the work of the cult.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 21, US HC p.386 In Deadhouse Landing Nara became Dassem's follower and helper.Deadhouse Landing, Dramatis Personae As the threats against Dassem and the cult increased, Dassem got Nara to agree to be trained by him in how to fight so as to be able to protect herself.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 2, US TPB p.21/23/25-26 Nara, having contracted the virulent plague that was sweeping Li Heng and its environs, was carefully nursed by Dassem. However, Dassem knew that Nara's fate was up to Hood and a cure was unlikely. Dassem despaired at his inability to protect Nara — as he had sworn to do.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 4, US TPB p.74/77-78 Dassem asked Hood for a reprieve for Nara. He offered his life for hers, but was rebuffed. Dassem told Hood he would no longer be his Mortal Sword. Scooping up Nara, golden coins and supplies, Dassem made to leave. Hood offered a compromise — that Nara be taken to Malaz Island and placed in the Deadhouse there — to "await a cure". In the meanwhile, Hood agreed not to take Nara's life. Dassem immediately left with Nara, missing Hood's subsequent "long low chuckle".Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 5, US TPB p.103-104 Unable to book riverboat transport for Nara and himself via the River Idryn to the port, Cawn, Dassem bought a small covered cart and two horses. Having made Nara comfortable in the cart, Dassem left Li Heng and travelled southward.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 5, US TPB p.105-108 Dassem and the cart carrying Nara joined a large caravan being led by Horst Grethall which would be taking the north-south overland trade route to south-central Quon Tali — a month-long trip.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.155-158 During this trip, Nara would sometimes be lucid and then she and Dassem would reminisce about their time in Li Heng. At night, Nara would fall into a "strange spell or suspended state" — which was Hood's doing.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 9, US TPB p.182/184 Dassem routinely took care of Nara's daily needs. When the caravan reached its southern terminus, Fedal, Dassem planned to travel to Horan — on the coast — and hire transport to take Nara and himself to Malaz Island.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 13, US TPB p.249 Dassem, with Nara, arrived eventually in Malaz City. There Dassem found an adherent of Hood to look after Nara, while he waited in "Smiley's" for Kellanved to appear. When the mage turned up, Dassem approached him and Dancer — previously known to Dassem as "Dorin" — to offer his service in exchange for getting Nara into the Deadhouse. Retrieving Nara, Dassem accompanied the mage and assassin to the House. Dassem was able to enter carrying Nara. Inside, Dassem gently laid the unconscious Nara down. When Dancer asked Dassem, "What's this?" Dassem answered, "Someone I swore I would protect". Kellanved and Dassem agreed that they now had "an accord".Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 16, US TPB p.315-316/318-321 After Dassem helped Kellanved and Dancer in the Shadow realm, the three returned to Malaz via the Deadhouse. Much to Dassem's distress, Nara was no longer where he had left her. Kellanved told Dassem that — perhaps — "the House has moved her somewhere" else. The uneasy Dassem did not find this particularly reassuring. Helplessly worried about Nara's welfare, Dassem left the House with the others while still hoping for her ultimate cure.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 17, US TPB p.334 Speculations Notes and references Category:Females Category:Dal Honese Category:Priests and acolytes Category:Spoiler alert pages